The Magic of Love
by Kazuma Ryouga
Summary: Tsubomi Kido, una estudiante entra a la Academis Soul Light para ser una magi pero su vida no sera facil con su compañero Shuuya Kano, creen que habrá una relación con esta pareja tan inusual.


Hechizo:[[]]

Pensamiento de Tsubomi: ""

No olviden que Kagerou Project y sus personajes es original de JIN, cualquier similitud con la serie o con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Disfruelo

* * *

_La magia puede crear milagros_

_el milagro de los deseos_

_el milagro de la amistad_

_el milagro de los sueños_

_el milagro de la felicidad_

_y uno de los milagros mas importantes: El Amor_

* * *

-Hermanita, despierta, hoy es la ceremonia de la Academia.- Himari Kido estaba despertando a su hermana menor Tsubomi. -5 Minutos mas Onee-chan- Tsubomi no quería despertarse así que su hermana uso un truco para despertarla. -Hermanita, hay un concierto de RadioHead en 30 minutos.- con esto Tsubomi se levanta rápidamente.

-!RadioHead¡..., espera era una trampa.- Tsubomi mira el reloj. -Buenos Días Onee-chan, ahora tengo que correr o llegare tarde- Tsubomi sale corriendo al baño. -Hermanita, tu nunca cambias, espero que la Academia te permita tener amigos.- Himari viendo la carta de Aceptación de Tsubomi a la Academia.

"Dejen que me presente soy Tsubomi Kido, tengo 16 años. Desde pequeña he tenido la habilidad de ocultar mi presencia, me gusta la soledad y por siempre he ocultado mi existencia, cuando cumplí 14 descubrí la verdad de mi talento. En realidad soy una magi (usuario de magia) y tengo una Magia Avanzada: Presencia Oculta. Por esa razón tendré que estudiar en la mayor academia de Magi en Japón, La Academia SoulLight."

-Onee-chan, me ire a la academia, tengo que correr o llegare tarde- Sale de su casa y corre hacia el bus que la lleva a la academia.

* * *

Academia Soul Light, Filial Japón. Día de la Ceremonia Año 20XX

-A tiempo, pensé que no llegaría- Tsubomi entra a la puerta principal de la academia con signos de que corrió mucho. -Si llego tarde, mi abuela se enojara conmigo.- En ese momento una chica albina choca con Tsubomi. -Lo... Lo siento mucho, es que con la prisa que tengo no te vi.-

-No importa, también fue mi culpa, no me di cuenta de ti. Tsubomi Kido, mudo gusto.- Tsubomi ayuda a levantar a la chica. -Gracias, me... llamo Mary Kozakura.-

-Kozakura, acaso no es el apellido de la directora.- Mary le responde de una forma baja. -Es que es mi abuela, por ella tengo que llegar 2 horas antes al auditorio para organizar la ceremonia y también tengo que ser la representante de los de primer año... Tanta presión que no puedo soportarlo.-

-Si puedes tomar las cosas con calma, puedes estar segura de que todo mejorara.- Las palabras de Tsubomi hicieron que ella se sintiera mejor. -Gracias, Tsubomi-chan, tengo que irme, nos vemos en la ceremonia- Mary se fue a encontrar a un joven que la estaba esperando.

-¿Quien sera ese sujeto que estaba esperando a Kozakura?-

En ese momento una voz apareció. -Kousuke Seto, 16 años, huérfano, fue salvado de morir por la directora, ahora trabaja como guardaespaldas de su nieta.- En ese momento Tsubomi divisa a un tipo de cabello rubio oscuro. -Que desconsiderado de mi parte, soy Shuuya Kano pero me puedes decirme Kano-

-Mi nombre es...- Kano le hace una seña con su mano para decirle que no hable. -No es necesario que te presentes. Tsubomi Kido, 16 años, segunda hija de la familia Kido, tu hermana Himari estudia Historia en la Universidad de Tokyo, ademas se las medidas de tu...- En ese momento Tsubomi le dio un gople que lo dejo inconsciente. -Creo que se te olvido saber que soy 5-dan en Judo, idiota.- Después de dejar inconsciente a Kano, Tsubomi ve el exterior de la academia mientras va al auditorio y divisa a un chico, lo que es raro ya que la academia es de tipo instituto (Los estudiantes tienen entre 15 a 18 años).

-Me pregunto que hace un pequeño de 12 años en un instituto- Cuando Tsubomi le dijo eso, el chico le tapo la boca. -Silencio, no quiero que ellas me encuentren- Tsubomi interesada con lo que dijo el chico, empezaron a conversar.

-Así que Hibiya, tienes un talento para la magia.- Hibiya asiente la cabeza arriba y abajo. -Tanto que te permitieron entrar a la academia a tu edad- Hibiya asiente de nuevo. -Pero gracias a esto conociste a un par de chicas, una que es una idol y que es la hermana de uno de los Magi mas poderosos; y la otra también tiene 12 años, es super talentosa, hermana y cuñada de 2 profesores de la academia y es amiga de infancia tuyo.- Hibiya asiente pero con un estado pésimo. -Fuiste con ellas a la academia y cuando tuviste la oportunidad te escapaste y ahora ellas te están buscando.- Hibiya, hace un suspiro y luego hace un grito. -!Eso pasa cuando tienes a un par de locas¡-

-¡Hibiya! ¡Ahí estabas!- lo dijo con autoridad una chica de pelo naranja y había una pequeña con ella y parece estar enojada. -Estoy en problemas.- En ese momento Hibiya intenta escapar pero la pequeña usa un hechizo de magia. -[[Inmobila]]- En un segundo Hibiya queda quieto como una roca salvo por la capacidad de mover su cabeza. -Hibiya-kun, no dijiste que iríamos los 3 donde están mi prima y Shintaro-sama.-

-A quien le interesa a ese par de superiores.- En ese momento la chica mayor le coge el brazo a Hibiya.

-Es mi Onii-chan y debes tener respeto hacia el.- Hibiya se suelta de la joven. -No me interesa ver a tu hermano. Oba-chan- El comentario de Hibiya hizo enojar a aquella joven e hizo que ella le halara las orejas. -A pesar de que vamos a estar en el mismo año de estudios, soy 4 años mayor que tu, así que respeta a tus mayores- Con el escándalo ocurrido, Tsubomi tiene una simple pregunta. -Odio interrumpirles pero quienes son ustedes 2.-

-Deja que me presente. Soy una de los 2 super genios de 12 años. Hiyori Asahina. Es un gusto conocerte.-

La otra joven hace una pirueta. -Soy Momo Kisaragi y soy una idol- Después de eso Tsubomi se dio cuenta. -Ahora entiendo porque me hacías conocida, los dejare para no molestarlos. Nos vemos en la ceremonia.- "En realidad no quería ser parte de eso." Tsubomi se fue dejando a Hibiya a su suerte con Hiyori y Momo que parecen estar enojadas.

"A pesar del pervertido, y lo que le paso y le pasara a Hibiya, no parece un mal lugar para estudiar" En ese momento Tsubomi escucho un grito en uno de los Jardines. -!Haruka¡ !En donde te escondiste, tonto¡- Era una chica mayor a ella que tenia unas coletas y estaba de muy mal humor. -Siempre hace lo que quiere.- Esa chica del enojo patea un bote de basura y lo manda muy lejos. "Creo que necesita unas clases de control de ira." -Sera mejor que vaya al auditorio, empezara pronto la ceremonia.-

* * *

La ceremonia iba a comenzar y todos los estudiantes iban entrando, por petición de la Directora, los estudiantes de primer año deben sentarse en la parte de adelante. Los de segundo y tercero podrían sentarse en la parte del medio o de atrás. Después de que todos los estudiantes se han sentado. Una mujer de estatura pequeña entra a la tarima. -Así que ustedes son los estudiantes de primer año- Sin saberlo unos novatos se estaban riendo de la estatura de la mujer.

-Vaya así que ella es la famosa "Medusa".

-Nunca pensé que fuera tan pequeña. Jajaja.- Sin saberlo ella los estaba escuchando. -Ustedes par de burlones. [[Silenzo]]- Y con eso los 2 estudiantes fueron callados con un hechizo, dejando un poco confundida a Tsubomi. -¿Que fue lo que paso?- Kano que estaba a su derecha, la toco haciando que se asuste y le respondió.

-Tsubomi-chan, no sabia esa reacción tuya y ese par hicieron enojar a la directora.- Antes que Tsubomi preguntaba, Hiyori que estaba a su izquierda empezó a hablar con estrellas en sus ojos.

-Ella es una de las Magi mas poderosas y Directora de la Filial de Japón. Azami Kozakura. Verla en persona es un sueño para cualquier Magi.- Cuando Hiyori termino de hablar, se quedo quieta. Tsubomi puso su mano en frente de Hiyori para ver si responde, en ese momento Hibiya le explica una cosa sobre ella.

-Cada vez que ve a alguien que admira se queda en ese estado, regresara en si en unos minutos.- Después de que uno de los profesores hablo con Azami, ella coge el micrófono y empieza a hablar.

-Lamento lo que paso con ese par de tontos. En todo caso Bienvenidos a la Filial Japonesa de la Academia Soul Light. Soy la Directora Azami Kozakura. Les presentare a los profesores, el profesor de Practica Mágica, Akatsuki Tohshiki; la profesora de Teoría Mágica, Nanoha Himegaku; la profesora de Ciencias y Pociones, Yui Kirigamine.- En ese momento una profesora que perece joven y usa gafas la interrumpe.

-Pociones no, es Pociongrafía. Directora.- Azami la ignora y sigue con las presentaciones. - Como sea, presentare a los demás. Los profesores de Estudios Generales, Chitose y Youhei Nanase; y la profesora de Historia Mágica Ayaka Tateyama. Además esta el Medico Residente de la Filial y Juez de los Duelos, Kenjiro Tateyama.- Con la presentación de los profesores todos estaban sorprendidos ya que Ayaka, es reconocida por sus traducciones del idiomas antiguos.

-Todos Magi famosos siendo profesores, que gran honor aprender de ellos.- Hibiya intenta que su amiga regrese en si. -Hiyori, otra vez.-

-Sin más preámbulos, primero unas palabras de la representante de los estudiantes de primer año. Mary Kozakura.- Mary sube a la tarima y toma el micrófono.

-Esto... Felicidades por entrar, espero contar con ustedes.- Mary apenada regresa a su puesto donde su compañero la anima. -Lo hiciste bien Mary.-

-Ahora el representante de los de tercer año. Haruka Kokonose.- Un joven que llevaba el uniforme suba a la tarima y toma el micrófono. -Para nosotros es nuestro ultimo año pero para ustedes su historia aquí acaba de comenzar, les deseo mucho éxito en si viaje. Cuando iba a bajar Tsubomi ve a aquella superiora con coletas y parece estar enojada. "Creo que ese era el Haruka que buscaba, espero que no salga lastimado".

- y para finalizar esto, los 2 representantes de los de segundo año. Ellos regresaron de estar un año en la Filial de Inglaterra y reconocidos como 2 de los "Santos Pleyaides". Shintaro Kisaragi y Ayano Tateyama.- 2 Estudiantes, el joven tenia cabello negro y la joven tenia el cabello castaño pero su mayor detalle es aquella bufanda roja que tenia, en ese momento la joven tropezó y se cayo en frente de la tarima, su compañero intenta hacer que se pare.

-Ayano estas bien, te lastimaste.-

-Pero Shintaro, estoy nerviosa, ya paso un año desde que estuvimos aquí.-

-Pero no es mejor estudiar en nuestra patria.-

-Tienes razón, vamos, hay que darles palabras de animo a estas nuevas promesas.-

-Bueno, ya van a hablar.- Azami le deja el micrófono primero a Shintaro. -Como integrante de los Educados de la Academia Soul Light, les digo que la magia no sera un asunto fácil.- Y Shintaro se lo pasa a Ayano. -Pero es gratificante aprender magia con las personas que les ayudaran y apoyaran para ser mejores Magi cada día. Con todo esto, déjeme decirles ¡Bienvenidos a la Academia!- Todos dieron aplausos a Shintaro y Ayano.-

-Debajo de sus asientos hay unos guantes que les servirá para controlar los hechizos de magia básica, primaria, secundaria y terciaria; y también hay una tableta para ustedes.- Cuando Tsubomi se puso los guantes grises, estos se tornaron de un color morado.

-Por algún motivo, los guantes cambian de color en la primera vez que se ponen a un color mas cómodo para ustedes pero es algo normal y hay algo más que debo decirles a los estudiantes de primer año: Solo la mitad de ustedes entraran a la academia.- Lo ultimo que dijo Ayano dejo sin palabras a los jovenes.

-Lo que dice es cierto, como este año hay mas aspirantes, 700 para ser exacto. Como nuestras instalaciones no puede tener a todos, así que tocara hacer una preliminar. Kisaragi, Tateyama pueden empezar.- Shintaro y Ayano se levantaron cogidos de las manos y Shintaro activo un sello alrededor de los del primer año, en un segundo había una luz muy brillante que puede dejar casi ciego a alguien.

-No puedo ver.- Cuando se disipo aquella luz Tsubomi ve que no estaba en el auditorio sino en un laberinto y para su sorpresa no esta sola.

-Tiene que ser una broma.

* * *

**Saben algo, este es mi segundo fanfic de Kagerou Project. Para que lo sepan, mi fanfic anterior "Division da Ripiseca Kagerou", estará ausente por un tiempo.**

**Un saludo y unas felicidades a mi amiga Ib Tears por su ayuda en partes de este fanfic que se verán el futuro. Y tambien les recomiendo sus fanfics Academia Tri-Heart y Robando tu corazón. (Fanfic que se estrenara pronto).**

**Para los que se dieron cuenta, es que me gusta ese anime y como ambos tienen el mismo genero (Magia) pense en nombrar a uno de los profesores como la protagonista.**

**Espero que les guste mucho.**


End file.
